parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 8
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 2014 computer-animated superhero film "Big Hero 6" Cast *Hiro Hamada - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Baymax - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *GoGo Tomago - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Honey Lemon - Star Butterfly and Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Wasabi - Wreck-It Ralph *Fred - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Fred (in costume) - Skips (Regular Show) *Tadashi Hamada - Oskar Greason (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Aunt Cass Hamada - Elsa (Frozen) *Yokai - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Robert Callaghan - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Alistair Krei - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Abigail Callaghan - Vex (Tangled: The Series) *Desk Sergeant - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) *Yama - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fred's Dad - Rafael Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Other cast *Mochi - Waddles (Gravity Falls) *Heathcliff the Butler - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Krei's Assistant - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ringleader - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) Scenes *Big Hero 8 part 1 - The Bot Fight *Big Hero 6 part 2 - Oskar Saves Dipper/Kunckleheads *Big Hero 8 part 3 - The Nerd School *Big Hero 8 part 4 - Dipper's Presentation *Big Hero 8 part 5 - Oskar's Death *Big Hero 8 part 6 - Dipper and Elsa's Conversation/Mordecai and Rigby Help Dipper With the Pain *Big Hero 8 part 7 - Following Mordecai and Rigby/The Warehouse *Big Hero 8 part 8 - The Warehouse Chase *Big Hero 8 part 9 - A Talk With Gene/Mordecai and Rigby's Low Battery *Big Hero 8 part 10 - Mordecai and Rigby's Upgrade/The Plan to Stop the Bad Guy *Big Hero 8 part 11 - Mordecai and Rigby's Training *Big Hero 8 part 12 - The Car Chase *Big Hero 8 part 13 - Marco's House *Big Hero 8 part 14 - Superhero Training ("Immortals") *Big Hero 8 part 15 - Dipper, Mordecai and Rigby's Fight *Big Hero 8 part 16 - The Conversation on the Blimp *Big Hero 8 part 17 - The Secret Lair/Battle in the Facility *Big Hero 8 part 18 - The Conversation on the Blimp *Big Hero 8 part 19 - Oskar's Blue Jay and Raccoon Footage/Teaming Up *Big Hero 8 part 20 - Battle in San Fransokyo *Big Hero 8 part 21 - Getting Vex Out of the Portal/Mordecai and Rigby's Farewell *Big Hero 8 part 22 - Back to Normal/Rebuilding Mordecai and Rigby *Big Hero 8 part 23 - End Credits Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Hiro Hamada Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Baymax Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as GoGo Tomago S2E33_Star_and_Pony_Head_smirking_at_each_other.png|Star Butterfly and Pony Head as Honey Lemon Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Wasabi Marco_Diaz_-_Pixtopia_profile.png|Marco Diaz as Fred Skips.jpg|Skips as Fred (in costume) Oskar_Greason_-_Starcrushed_profile.png|Oskar Greason as Tadashi Hamada Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Aunt Cass Hamada Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Yokai Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Robert Callaghan Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert as Alistair Krei Vex_Rapunzel's_Tangled_Adventure.jpg|Vex as Abigail Callaghan gene-wreck-it-ralph-92.3.jpg|Gene as Desk Sergeant Percical C McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Yama Mr._Diaz.png|Rafael Diaz as Fred's Dad CE241AB1-39C4-44DC-BE9F-CEF32058733E.png|Waddles as Mochi Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick as Heathcliff the Butler Rapunzel princess hero.jpg|Rapunzel as Krei's Assistant Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Ringleader Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Big Hero 6 Movie Spoofs Category:Big Hero 6 Movie Spoof